Is This Really True?
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: After Chad awake's from his coma, sonny soon find's out that her 4 month relationship with Drake comes to end when found cheating multiple times. When Sonny breaks up Drake, Chad wants to go out with Sonny. What happens when the scandalous news comes out
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

CPOV

"mom I will not buy those shirts that say 'i heart cows'!" as I walked into the room she said again "no, I don't mean to be mean but I just don't. I mean I like someone and I don't want him to think I'm so dorky and uncool." I hid behind something so I could listen in so i could see who she liked. You are probably thinking "so he can embarrass sonny!" but no I have other plans for sonny and the guy she likes. "mom I do not like him! Mom I thought you would at least guess someone closer, not zac efron." then I thought to myself "why would she like him! I'm so much better! Plus I'm so much sexier!" as she then said "mom I want to tell you but I like someone on mackenzie falls, no not someone like chloe or penelope but the actors on the show! Mom, yeah I like him. Yeah Chad I'm telling the truth I do like him." as I quietly then walked back to my dressing room I said to myself "Chad she likes you! I can't like her we are both rivals!"

I then bumped into someone and said "hey sorry I did not mean to." then I looked up to see the brown eyes that made me crazy. "oh hey sorry Chad I did not mean to it's that I have this guy I really like and was wondering if you can help me getridofmyfirstkiss" she said so quickly she repeated it and said "get rid of my first kiss". Then I said "I can help you sonny." then I leaned in and she did the same, as our lips touched she tried to pull back but I kept kissing her and she kissed back our tongues met and sparks fly as we passionately kissed. It was the best kiss I had ever had and I wanted it to last forever but not being able to breathe from lack of oxygen, but not any lack of l pulled back and whispered to her " I love you" then she said back "I-I I have to go, sorry"

As I then walked back to the stage looking depress, feeling depressed. I passed the so random prop house and sonny and tawni's dressing room and I passed the commissary. As I heard laughing it was not sonny's. She wanted me to help with her first kiss and I did, I gave her the first kiss from the person she likes! Me! I then walked pass the Mackenzie falls stage and into my room and said to myself "I-I think I messed up things with sonny" then as I saw a shadow of someone coming my way I looked up and it was just . "Chad why are you so depressed?" he said and I then smiled and said "nothing." then I tried to walk away but he stopped me "Chad you can't trick me. Is it about a girl?" then I nodded my head. Man he sounded like a father right now. "yes it is, I just told this girl I really liked her and she just walked away" then something I thought I could never imagine him saying was "go talk to her Chad maybe she likes you back, you just need to give her a chance" then I walked away to my dressing room and looked at all my pictures of sonny and grabbed them all and threw them away. The only one's I kept were of me and her being all buddy buddy.

SPOV

When I walked back to my old dressing room I saw some red headed girl and tapped her shoulder. "hi I'm Sonny Munroe. May I ask what you name is?" then she said in a nervous tone "oh hi, I'm Noella Wishinton. I'm the replacement on Mackenzie Falls." then my jaw dropped at what I just heard and she giggled a tiny bit and said "so were are you from?" then she replied " I'm from England, but moved to L.A about 3 years ago" then I grabbed my purse and said "hey I got to go but I will text you later." then I waved my hand and headed to the prop house to think about stuff.

As I walked into the prop house again I saw Chad standing there with Noella. I then said "Chad what the hell are you doing here?" then I grabbed him and pulled him into my dressing room. "sonny, that kiss-" as I cut him off "Chad thanks for the help and your a wonderful kisser. Also I- " then he cut me off "you love me back? Right?" then to answer him I kissed him again. This time it was sparks fly at the moment we start kissing. Chad then puts his hand on my back and we just stand there kissing like in one of those romantic movies. As we let go I whisper "yeah I love you too" then he put his arm around my waist and heard a knock at my door and he puts his arm by his side then without me saying anything comes in.

"Chad, there you are! They need you on Mackenzie falls- and what are you doing here?" then I said "we were talking about either I go on Mackenzie falls or he comes on So Random!" then Chad nods and says "yeah, but i keep on telling sonny that if she comes on Mackenzie falls for maybe an episode or two so that So Random! would get more ratings" then nodding his head says "good idea you two! Sonny you start Mackenzie Falls tomorrow and you are gonna be on the new season. We will see where it goes from there. Chad they need you in makeup also" then i quietly giggled at when he said "they need you in makeup" Chad had saw it and shot me a glare saying "stop it" then I looked straight at who was leaving.

"Chad I'll see you tomorrow?" then he said "yeah you will" then he threw a random script at me an said "here's your script. Study it. Also I know nothing about your character. It's been under raps for some reason but can't wait till filming tomorrow." 


	2. Chapter 2: My Life In Pieces

**hey my loyal readers, i am leaving fanficion till thanksgiving break. actully wait... yeah. i will not be able be doing this anymore. **

**i am failing math and science cause i space out too much (phfff... pshh...) so thanks to me spacing out and **

**thinking about SWAC to much im also giving up watching it too. :( i cant wait im sorry! i love you guys still. **

**heres the newset chapter of "Is This Really True?". hope you like it! **

**P.s New Channy Love Promo up youtube!**

**SPOV**

When I got home I started to study everything I needed to know for doing Mackenzie Falls witch meant the most horrid thing ever, watch every episode of mackenzie falls from start to finish. Even tho it had nothing to do with my charter, it did in a way like you know you don't know a person truly in till you know everything about them? Well that's basically what I'm doing leading everything about Mackenzie falls so I could know everything that I would have to know to truly know the show and cast mates. The only thing making me do it was the guy I loved Chad.

As I sat down I figured I would start with season one and go on from there with the torture. Many yells of "WHY!" from Mackenzie and lots of attempts of Penelope trying to sneak herself into Mackenzie's heart but also attempts to get Mackenzie in Chloe's heart. But also lots and lots of torture. I have season three done. Two more to go. Ugh more torture and it was only- 11:00 I got to go to bed! I then put season four down and walked to my bedroom to change and brought seasons four and five to fall asleep to.

**CPOV**

when I got home it was empty, like always. I knew that nobody would be home because my dad died when I was only three and all I could remember was.

**~Flashback~**

"daddy! Don't go! Please don't go!" I then put my head in my dads chest and cried right there. Blood on my dads head from it getting hit with a baseball bat then hit back a car and on his arms and legs from getting cut up into pieces from the beat up. I was in the hospital next to my dads bed and I cried there for hours on end. Nurses who came in tried to calm me down but could not I did want him to go. I then cried more and under the cry I said "dad please don't go I love you" then I did a small prayer to see if it would help.

But then after what seemed like hours of crying I was told that he died and I never left my room for about two weeks after that. I would not eat anything but dinner when the maids brought it up to me and I was always alone too. My favorite babysitter was Courtney she would give me anything I need and she was there for me when I had not come out of my room and when my mom got the movies non-stop. She helped me past thought it but now it was a broken and sad memory.

**~Flashback End~**

My mom was never home and I hated her for it but I could not complain she provided money and food to us with a home over our heads. I knew that I had only seen her rarely and I spent all the time I could with her. I think she did the movies cause she never saw the pain it did. It was not abuse but it hurt seeing her make more and more movies and not seeing me ever.

I then stumbled thought my house to find that it was a mess and I said "hello?" then a female voice said back "oh hey Chad just grabbing some stuff for my next movie" of coarse my mom. I then turned on the news. As they told about the football game I yawned but then something about a storm so I listened in. "Wendy we will be having a tornado coming to the area around condor studios and west Hollywood." oh no sonny lives near condor studios! No I gotta go save her! I then yelled "mom I'm going to be saving a friend from a major storm that could kill her" then I regret saying her cause then my mom came to where i was and said "who's the her?" then I walked out the door to go save sonny the girl I loved.

When I got to condor studios I heard the tornado so I sped to sonny's to save her. When I got to her place it looked touched but the lights were off but her TV screen was on. I then ran up the stairs quickly to her apartment and got myself in using the emergency key she made me. I then ran to her room and packed everything that she would need cause she would stay at my house till it was safe and ok for her to come back. I backed her phone, MF script, her uniform for it, a couple really cute tops and a pair of sweats, two dresses, one pair of tights and almost all her shoes. I packed all her scripts and she had a lot! I packed most if her pairs of skinny jeans and all of her skirts.

I then went downstairs and went out to my car and put the suitcases and put them away. Damn they were heavy! Yes she had a lot of stuff that I packed. Why did I pack all her shoes?

When I got back inside I was thrown against the wall and I hit my head but was still able to get sonny. When I reached her room again she looked untouched and I then picked her up gently not to wake her up.

When I reached my car she accidentally slipped and fell in my car seat. Then she woke up and freaked out and yelled "where am I?" then I grabbed her hand and said "Sonny, its ok im saving you from the tornado. I packed all your clothes and everything your gonna need for so random and mackenzie falls" then she calmed down and said "chad, what tornado?" then as she finished I heard it and closed the door and ran to my side and went to drive away but got caught in it.

**(A/N the next scene's will be completely un-real and probably not and will never be able to happen)**

As we rattled around in the car I hit the roof and sonny got stuck to the top and as I buckled myself down. I then tried driving out of it but then everything went wrong and I saw sonny go unconscious. When I was able to try again I drove out and I hit the roof and also went unconscious and everything went black and no I heard no voices or noises. I had lost my sight and audio hearing.

**~~~ Dream~~~~**

when I woke up I saw my dad and he said "chad, go back to sonny. She needs you." then as I looked to the left I saw sonny and I got a horrified look on my face and I then yelled "Sonny! Don't go, I need you!" as I tried to grab her hand she faded into the clouds and disappeared in the background and said "Bye chad, I always did love you. Don't leave me." as I saw my dad again he I said "dad, why did you have to die?" then he said "chad I died cause I was meant too. I just wished that I didn't die when you were so young but I wish that it would happened when your older." as he disappeared I saw my mom and she said "Don't leave her chad. I know that you love her." then I slipped into a eternal sleep.

This time I woke up seeing sonny and my dad yet again but seeing my dad I knew it was a dream. Why am I having dreams of him? I never have. Well since, I was 4 I haven't had dreams of him. Its just so different. Something I was not used to. Sonny then said again "chad im not gonna leave you." "sonny im not gonna leave you please don't go" then we both leaned in and kissed. The kiss was perfection we both moved our lips together like a rhyme . Everything that could wrong went right in it. But the kiss was not perfection because the dream was not reality and in reality sonny was " just a friend" is that all we will ever be? Just friends? The dream seemed endless but the kissing was going on forever, if only it was like that in the real world. This dream world was tricking me to give in but I could not leave my sonny-shine. I then pulled back from the kiss and I let go off everything and the clouds and my dad disappeared instantly but sonny stayed and said "chad don't go" then she started crying and I started to see a while light I could not see anything.

**~~~Dream Over~~~**

**SPOV (4 hours before)**

I sat there with a huge migraine and I gash of a cut on my leg bleed, chad was unconscious and his head was bleeding with a slight breathe every minute. I looked at the gushing blooding coming out of my leg and grabbed a towel from her suitcase that was in the back seat and rapped it around my leg to help pressure "dammit!" I yelled like every 10 secs from the pain. When I looked back at chad I saw the bleeding not stopping and I grabbed another towel and rapped it around his head tight to stop the bleeding also.

I then grabbed what seemed to be a scarf and wrapped it around his arm and cried there hoping for him to be alright. I then cried into his unconscious chest myself to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3:Wake Me Up When September Ends

**yepp i finally updated! lol but next time i do update i may or may not have a piece of a script for a new episode in January after sonny and chad breakup. also its about them getting back together. alittle something i got excited about was well i dont know...CHAD AND SONNY SAY "I LOVE YOU" TO EACH OTHER!. ALSO CHAD SINGS "HOW DO WE DO THIS" TO SONNY!. wow that was a month full. i did find someone on youtube with the script and i did message her/he to see if i could put it on my fanfic. so if she/he says yes ill post it on the next update for both stories!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing! not sonny with a chance or the song!**

* * *

**Inspired By Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends"**  
**Chapter 3: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Today i woke to with a white light blinding me. I struggled to look at the clock but it was only 2am so i decided to go back to sleep.

I fluttered my eyes open to find the light gone and in a hospital bed. The curtain's drew and blocking the light. There was two diffrerent people on both sides of the room but the curtains were being used as a wall to block both of them for me not to see.

"Ms. Munroe can you hear me?" someone says. I then start to look around for a blue eyed blonde. "where is he?" i say toned down. They look at me and i then say again in a yell "Where is he!" they then look around too. "who?" "chad!" i yell and cry at the same time. "im sorry but chad has been on a machine that tracks his heart but he is dead. Not legally yet." i felt tears streaming down my face and everyone that tried to comfort me i would push away and cry more and keep saying to myself "why chad! Why not me" i was more depressed than ever. The love of my life was dead. I then pushed all machine's keeping me alive off so i could be with him. After pushing the last machine off of me i felt the lightheadedness begin and i said quietly "im coming chad" closing my eyes i got ready to be with him forever.

"sonny can you hear me?" i heard chad say. I quickly opened my eyes and saw him. I then ran to hug him and quickly never wanted to let go. "chad, thank god your here. I wanna stay here with you." "you cant sonny just because im dead dosent mean you cant live your life. Go and be with everyone that cares about you. Nobody cares for me" he said and looked away. "chad. Thats not true" i then made it so he was looking in my eyes and me looking into his "i care about you" i said being hopful. "thanks sonny but the world die without you" shaking my head i said "no the world would be dead without you" he then started to kiss me passionately and i felt my heart melt with just one touch. We were standing there for about 2 mins before he pulled away and said "dont let me get your way, i lived a good life but yours is better." then i stepped away and fell against a wall and started to cry gently and quietly into my lap. "sonny" he said gently sitting next to me but i pushed him away and and moved to a corner of the room to cry more.

He moved next to me again and i finally choked up "how can you say that? If the fans hear you died trying to save me they will blame me for your death." looking away in dissappointment he said "just tell them then well i came to save you from the tornado." i looked at him with puppy eyes and said "you should have let me died. You would have been alive" i said hugging him again tightly. "sonny some how you will find another lover" then he walked away but i followed him "chad!" i yelled desprately but he just walking away. He turned at looked at me "sonny go. You will find someone else" shaking my head fast i said "no i won't, your my only love." i said placing my hands on my heart. "i love you chad" he looked shocked and he said "listen there will be surprise's. Maybe you will find someone else to fill my place. By the way i left a will just in cause this ever happened in my dressing room closet hidden under my… pictures of you" he finally choked out. "please show and read it to everyone. Bye sonny, i turly do love you too. Maybe we will meet again as diffrerent people or in heaven. Also i do not know how i got their anyways, but i know you will be here when its your time" he then walked away and this time… i did not stop him. Seeing a blue light glow in the corner i cried in. I walked toward it but it just pulled me in.


	4. Chapter 4: Word's I Could't Say

**[UPDATE] i was looking at this comment i got on the part i used to have here so just let say i dont think any body knows what im going though. the reason i got rid of it was because some moron had to write that i was a fucking wimp and i can go die. well you know what, i have been though more than you and well me say i have been blamed for everything for ruining people life's and to be friendless and bullied everyday and every single minuete of my life. my dad almost died the day i did not have my ipod and when i did't have it to comfort me. also nobody knows what its like to be depressed for about 4 months and go though everything that i have. so you know what the person that did that can go rot in hell because they will never be able to feel the pain i am and i bet its some stupid person who's all popular and dont understand the unpopular people who sit alone, never talk to people and is alone in life. so go and leave me and my stories alone because intill you have felt that pain i hope you go die and go to hell, you bitch.**

**well to my fans who know what i am going though sorry about that. the person who wrote was too scared to put there name so that just shows you.**

Chapter 4: Words I Could't Say  
Inspired By Leighton Meester's "Words I Could't Say"

4 months later.

I visited the hospital every day to see lifeless pale looking chad. He was on machine's still because according to them his heart started back up but slowly so he has been like this for 4 months. I started dating drake van dersen about 2 months ago. Today was our 2 month anniveristy. He has the cockiness of chad, sweetness of grady and playfulness of nico. He was not stuck up or anything. Every night i prayed just so i could talk to chad. We would have conversation's every night or when i needed advice. I told him about drake and how he reminds me him. We talk for hours on end together like a phone but it was praying. My mom talks with me and chad sometimes to just say hi and moderate our chats. Chad told me he tried hard every day to come back but it was hard.

I was interupped by drake knocking on the door and saying "knock, knock. Guess who!" then i ran to open the door and saw him leaning against the arch in the wall giving a sexy smile. "hey" i said giving him a peck on the lips. He walked in and gave me a tender embrace and when we pulled back from the hug we just stood there in silence and stared into his bright green eyes. We then both leaned in for a tender kiss. The kiss then got deepened by drake. His tounge while begged for entrance and i willingly granted it. Our tounges danced gracefully together. I then ran my hands though his soft black hair that also reminded me of chad. "sonny!" i heard tawni yell and stomp in. As soon as we heard the yell we stopped. Drake was embarressed and walked out saying "hi" to tawni as he walk out. "Sonny! Guess what!" she said. I could guess millions of things but i went with "Zac Efron finally asked you out!" i said happy for her. "no! Something else." walkig out she said "he texted me!" but then as i was almost out of sight and i could barly hear her she said "he called me, sonny!-" then i could't hear her because i was to far away. I then walked over to chad's dressing room because it was a memorial for chad. When i got there i saw bent down and praying at his picture. As soon as he heard me he got up quickly and walked past. I then walked up to chads and bent down to pray too. "dear god i wish chad was here to see everything that he caused and that he was loved and cared for it." i then grabbed my ipod and played the karoke version of "wake me up when september ends" . Then i contiuned it "Chad if you were to come back tomorrow i would be the happiest person ever. Ahmen." then i got up and walked over to the closet where he said he had a million pictures of me. Looking though all my so random photo's and some secret ones i never knew took, under them there was chad's will and a cute picture of me with a heart around me. I then started reading number one on the list "to sonny- my house ans car. " then i looked around for the keys and read on "to tawni- my dressing room and privledge of good food for lunch." then i saw another one for me " again to sonny- owning the falls and to be mackenzie's first girlfrend that he loved. Also all the money I have. I know you need it for your mother." I read that line again and again surpirsed of what he had wrote. It was his hand writing and he was the only one that knew my mom needed a breast cancer test.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak Down

Inspired By P!nk's HeartBreak Down  
Chapter 5: HeartBreak Down

"Nico's in the hospital" said tawni. Surprised that she thought i would be mad i said "and why would i be mad?" "its the hospital that chad is at" tears forming in my eyes "tawni, please i cant go back there. It hurts enought being in chads room with his picture that everyone loved." grabbing a loepard print pillow i start crying from the memory of chad. "tawni, i cant go. Chad has scarred the memory of hospital's." looking up at tawni " what happened that day?" "do i have to tell you tawni?" then tawni said firmly "yes. You have to tell someone" replying i said "fine." i said getting ready to tell the dreadful story. I then added "i was watching all five seasons of mackenzie falls and i fell asleep." she started laughing. When she was calmed down i countiued "so i guess that sometime after falling asleep chad came to save me from a tornado i never knew about. He also packed some stuff for me and carried me to his car." tawni again interrupped and awed at how sweet chad was. " so when i woke up i had hit my head on the roof of his car and he drove out ofthe tornado but when we drove out we were i. The air and we both his the roof hard but then i realized that glass had hit both of us from the windsheild and chad was badly injured so we both passed out. When i woke up it was clear outside and we were still in his car and chad had not woken up yet so at his bruises that were bleeding and covered them up to stop the bleeding but when i woke up in the hospital they said he was dead." i then started tearing up and so was tawni from thw touching but trigic story. She then broke the silence by saying "its like the titanic rose survived but leonardo dicapreo's charater died trying to save her." i nodded and said "yeah." "sonny, you dont have to go to the hospital i understand what happened and i hope that you and drake be happy together." then she gave me a hug and walked out. Grabbing some flower's and putting on water proof mascara i walked out too and walked to my rusty pick-up truck (the car she uses from the la la land video). I started the engine and drove out of condor studio's and finally reached the dreadfull hospital i never wanted to go near. I saw tawni's pink convertible and parked right next to it. I then walked into the hospital and felt my corage builting up. Walking to the check in counter the lady behind it had a name tag on that said "marge" and she asked "hi welcome to los angleos county hospital.

"Can i help you" she said with a smile. She was young and blonde long hair that curled like tawni's and was also beautiful. " yes im looking for the room nico harris is in" she then typed something into the computer and said "room 27C" walking to nico's room i felt the corage that built up was now suddenly gone and instead replaced with sadness and being scared. "sonny!" i heard tawni say then she hugged me tightly and said pulling away "why are you here i thought you could't stand to be in the hospital chad is in" i looked around and saw grady and zora coming and said "i cant but im here for nico. But right now im gonna visit chad's room" i said sureing that i would cry while there. Walking to chads room i felt like crying and i haven't even seen him. Walking into the room i saw his lifeless body that pale and the monitar that tracked his heart was beeping. Putting the flower's next to chad i started to pray again. "god, please let chad come back to me. Condor studio's is a mess and chaz is mackenzie! Anyways chad complete's the puzzled mess witch i am. I need him back. Please god i pray that chad comes back." i then finished the pray with "ahmen" and said to chad's lifeless body "if you need me i will be in nico's hospital room. 27C" then i left for nico's room

"sonny, hey nico wants to talk to you" i heard tawni say. "hey nico." i said sitting next to the bed. "hey sonny, i know how hard this is being in the same hospital that pooper is in" after i heard him say "pooper" i laughed a little and went back to being serious and said "no, i got over it. Im here for you" i said happly. I then grabbed a pitched and a cup and poured some water for me and nico and tawni. I then took a slip of my water and said "im going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" then i walked out and to the bathroom was right around the corner.

TPOV

Grady was talking to nico and i coukd hear lots of laughs from each of them. A couple min's grady and zora left because they had to go home but i stayed. "hey tawni. So how's sonny? She did't sound ok when i asked about chad." thinking of what to do i said "no shes not actually. She told me how chad died and its really sad." "well what happened?" then i told him the story and by the end we both felt the pain. "wow tawni. Watching someone you loved die infront of you thats really painful and sad." "but she did't-" i then got cut off by a scream from sonny. Running to find her i screamed out of shock and fainted.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost In Your Blue Eyes

**hey everyone :). i have been getting alot of people adding me to their alerts. i am finally seeing that this is really good story. also im changing channy love to 'T'. because im really not gonna have any sexual content or lemons. in the sequel witch is already planned out even tho im have writer's block for the story its gonna have a good cliffy ending. im also really really sick so im gonna try and write the rest of the next chapter soon. follow my twitter to see previews and updates on stories on demi,swac or sterling and the whole swac cast. if i could i would give you all a hug (n/h). please enjoy this chapter and please review. also hugs for everyone! *hugs***

* * *

Inspired By Tiffany Giardina's Lost In Your Blue Eyes.  
Chapter 6: Lost In Your Blue Eyes

SPOV

Walking back from the bathroom i saw someone i thought i would never see alive again and i screamed from shock. Then his warm hands cover my mouth to stop me from scared from what i saw. He then said "sonny do not be scared. Your prayer did it" then i gave a goofy smile. "waif you heard it?" i said surprised "yeah. Thanks for praying everyday for me. And i kinda heard the one's about your dad" i then playfully punched his arm and said "you evasdropper!" i then giggled and heard him say "yeah i watched over you sonny" then i hugged him and said "thanks chad!"**(Surprised?)** hearing a big crash behind chad i look behind him to see a fainted tawni. Hugging the smily chad again perrig over his shoulder i saw a angry looking drake and i let go then i said "chad, this is drake. My boyfriend. Drake this is chad, my best best friend" then they exchanged looks and shook hands. "well its nice to meet you chad. Sonny has seen you everday in the hospital and prayed at your mermorial at condor studio's." embarssing me. I then wrapped my arms around drake's waist tightly.

"sonny can i talk to you?" chad said. Pulling me aside he said "why are you even dating drake?" he said in a curious but pissed off tone "because he reminds me of you. Thats why!" i said pissed too. He lost the angry tone and said "i should have seen this comming. I told you to find someone else because i wanted you to live your life." finishing his sentence i said "so i did. You know he has your cockiness." i said reasuring him. "so what happened with Mackenzie falls and chaz?" he said again curious, "chaz cant act. They wanna end the serise soon because of it" i said sadly. Even tho i am on so random! i love love love mackenzie falls when chad was on. Chaz makes it suck now. Soon i saw tawni waking up and want explaination's to everything. We both took turns telling the story and realized something, we forgot about drake! I then made a mad dash to the bathroom and took out my phone. Then i texted tawni "get them to be friends!" then i got one back saying "got it ;)" and i was releaved. I then turned My iphone into standby mode and went back to the bathroom to wash up. My phone then moo-ed again causing some scowling preppy to look at me and probably think "what hell kinda ringtone is that" realizing who was standing in front of them they then walked up and asked for a autograph and a picture. Surprised by them i said yes and they both got a picture with me and autograph. When they both left i check my phone and it was a text was chad and drake "sonny we need to go back to condor studio's and talk" said chads, drakes said "hey babe where are you? We need to talk."

I then walked out the bathroom and saw chad first standing looking at me angerly at me "hey whats wrong?" he then said "nothing" in that anger tone i hoped was gone. "chad i know something is wrong" "we can talk about it later if you dont mind" he said walking back to his hospital room. I then saw drake in nico's room talking to tawni. "sonny! We need to talk!" i heard in the same tone chad used. "now what! Chad is angry at me and now you are too! Tawni i will text you later!" i yelled running out the room and out to my car. I sat in the leather seats and started crying with the rain that was now forming. I drove home and did not want to see anyone. When i got to my apartment i ran to my room and locked it. I then sat on my bed crying into my lap.

The next morning i woke up with a smile on my face. My dream apprentlly had to do with me and chad dating. I knew that something was up with drake and chad. I did't know what was going on and the whole cast never told me anything. I have to talk to tawni. I grabbed my iphone and called tawni. On the second ring she picked up "hey sonny" i heard the blonde said. "hey tawni. Do you know whats going on with drake and chad" i waited a while and she said "you haven't seen the new tween weekly or people?" i then said "no. Why?" then i heard a beep indecading that there was another call waiting. "hey tawn i gotta go, chad's calling" i awnsered the call and grabbed some water and a quick pancake that my mok made. "hey chad." i said happly. "hey sonny we need to talk" he said. I took a sip out of my water and said "hey what was wrong yesterday?" i said and took a bite of the pancake "really want me to tell you?" he said be cautious then being cautious too i said "yeah" the. He said…

* * *

**thanks for R&R!**

**~Lizzie 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Romance

Inspired By Lady Gaga's Bad Romance  
Chapter 7: Bad Romance

Taking another sip of water chad said "on the cover of tween weekly it says you have a sex tape out of you and drake and then on people it says you and me have a sex tape out" i then did a double spit take then yelled "what! I did not have sex with drake! Ever!" then turning on the news to tween weekly i saw ryan and unmuted the tv. " in other news, we just found out that there is yet another sex tape out of sonny munroe but with chad dylan cooper this time! Has miss. munroe been cheating on mr. van dersen? We do have comfired picture's of miss. munroe and mr. cooper." then in the left of the screen was a brunette haired girl in her early 20's and a blonde haired boy also in his early 20's seen as the picture was taken though a window amd they where kissing and the girl only had on a bra and matching black lace pantie's, while the boy had on navy blue boxers and they were closer then nessacary to kiss and where touching around each other at the time of the picture. I was lucky because my mom was in wisconsin for about two more weeks. Remebering i was on the phone i said "chad you need to come over here now" i said in an angry tone "ok ill be right over sonny." i hung up and stared at the picture more and said "oh my god" then i literary fanited. I then woke with chad looking down at me smiling." hey sonny your up."sitting up i grabbed my phone i searched for a pic of the said sex tape with me and drake. Once i found a picture i showed it to himand gave it back unhappy and frowning. "this is not me! Its drake but with another girl who looks like me." i said surly. "well i dont know who posed for ours." chad looked at the frozen picture and shrugged.

"chad, lets try find out who the poser's are" i said angry toned. "Sonny I dont know who would do that." he said hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and sheaded a tear. "Thanks, chad." "For what?" "Always Beileving in me" hugging him tighter he said "sonny im always here for you" pulling back I smiled and said "i gotta call drake." I then walked away and dailed his number quickly and called. I then got a voice mail "Hey you reached drake, if you need me leave a message and i'll either text or call. Thanks" I then I hung up and groaned. I then sent a text saying "hey drake we need to talk now." I then sent it and got a fast reply of "hey im busy right now, can we talk later?" getting angry I said "no." then I got another saying "whatever." and I groaned again and ran back to chad and yelled "were going to drake house. Me and him gotta talk." I said in a pissed off tone and stomped to my car. Once I reached my car I jumped in and waited for chad too. "sonny why do we have to go to drake's?" he asked discouraged "because something fishy is going on and im gonna find out what it is." I said like I was trying to capture a criminal. On our way there we saw a couple mansion's and a couple only 3 story townhouse's and 2 story's but had about 40 feet wide house's with pool designed to be curtain shape's or item's. Lot's of palm tree's and flower's.

Once we reached drakes's house I saw drake's car and ran up the driveway to the front yard then cobble path. Once I reached the door it was unlocked and opened it up and started hearing sounds coming from a upstairs room. The door was closed. I then waited a while for chad witch was a while because I left him at the truck. Once he got up to were I was he was panting and said quietly so who ever was in the room would not hear "whatever happens please drive me back to my apartment please" then all that happened was a nod and I opened the door and I gasped and ran back crying.


	8. Chapter 8: Ghost

**ok so this is longer than the past writing's and im sorry this it's been sooooo long since updating! i did't even wish you guys happy new years! im so ashamed of myself! i know last chapter was a christmas gift and it was a big give away to what happened and i dont know if the cliffy on here is too but i dont know so please review to show your alive! please only post nice comment's and dont curse. i will delete if i think it is rude,mean, explicit or you wrote it out of spite evil. just to warn you so you dont anything nice to say, DON'T say it! also i have been really busy with my job and the fact my best and closet friend just got put in the hospital yesterday for first fainting and while in the hospital she tried to kill herself. i will try and finish the next chapter as fast as possible and please look out for my privilege fanfic! **

**thanks for reading and you know the rest. i dont own blah blah blah!

* * *

**

Inspired By Fefe Dobson's Ghost  
Chapter 8: Ghost

What i saw was what i thought. I saw drake run down and said "sonny! Its not what you think! She started it not me" i was sick of his lame excuses and i yelled "drake this was the final straw! You think you can toy with me, well you cant!" i then let out the last words before running out "its over!" he ran after me and said "but sonny! Please a second chance!" i shook my head "Y-you had my heart drake and that's what you took with you, when you walked into that bedroom." he looked down "what about 'us'?" he said disappointed "what us! You and that girl and 'us'? Whats more important me and you or her? Dont talk! We are over forever!" then i ran out to my car and sat in the passenger seat. "chad!" i yelled "time to go" soon he was in the driver seat "ready to leave sonny?" i bucked my seatbelt quickly and nodded. Soon we were on the road leaving drake's and i could hear faint yells saying "sonny please come back." i shook my memory's of him out of my head and took out my iphone and texted tawni. Soon my phone was ringing with a message from tawni saying "im sorry sonny. Where are you?" and i texted back that i was with chad. We saw all the same house's that we saw on our way back and i wished that my mom was back from wisconsin but she wasn't. I had tawni but she could't stand chad. It was funny why she hates him even though we are best bud's i was feeling better just thinking about how me and chad became best of friends. Soon i had forgot that i was suppose to be getting home soon and i noticed i was home. I must of spaced out that he carried me up with out me noticing. I looked around my apartment and said "chad?" curiously, then i heard a loud bang and ran and saw chad laughing and i smiled. "hey chad" i said still smiling because of the flour everywhere and how cute chad looked. I plopped down in a big pile of flour and soon was covered in it too. When i noticed what we looked like we broke into laughter and i grabbed one of the six bags of flour and threw alot of it on chad. He then grabbed the second bag and did the same too and we kept doing this for another two hours and the whole kitchen was covered with white soft flour like it had snowed inside

We both looked like ghost's and then we came up with a plan. I smiled thinking about how we would scared the shit out of them. Chad also was in with the plan too just because of what they did to me.

The memory then came back to me i shuttered  
FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was hearing moans and kissing sounds. I knew what was happening but did not want to believe when i opened the door slowly hoping for my imagination i saw the opposite and sheaded a tear. He just sat there but i knew there was more because i could see lip stains of kissing on his lips and his normally messy black hair was even messier than usually and the other girl was a blondie same height as me wavy hair had a nose job and possibly a boob job too. She was too perfect to be real. Drake was looking as if he had just saw a ghost and the moment he noticed what had happened he ran after me but it was too late. I was disappearing from his life. I hope haunt him in every dream and feel a little misery from it. I saw him getting way too close to a girl i did not even know and now I'm gonna go like a ghost. I guess when he was kissing her i was dead to him. Now I'm taking back my soul and heart. I hope he rots in hell. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs to his kitchen and grabbed a napkin and whipped off all the run down mascara. Drake came down with no shirt on and said "sonny! Why are you here?" then I said "because of this picture with you and her!" I then grabbed the closest tween weekly and shoved it in his face and he said "but her name is Miranda!" "then you and Miranda can live together and marry each other and just forget about me!" I yelled being angry as hell I said "just forget about me. I don't need anything. Let me get my stuff and leave..." I said calmly and started crying slowly. "sonny..." he said trying to comfort me but failing. I shrugged him off and walked away to pack. "Drake just go back to Miranda. You shouldn't leave her for to long" then I walked upstairs and started singing softly "tell me what to do about you. I already see it in your eyes when your telling the truth..." and I grabbed my last thing and walked downstairs past drake and chad followed behind me.

FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was back in my room and i sheaded a tear and saw a bag and picked one up and saw my memory erase me from them and a frowning drake in them. I again sheaded a tear and saw the blondie girl replace me with her arm hanging around hI'm and a big smile ln her face and so was a big smile on drake's face and bigger than when i was doing that same poses. He could see down her shirt and i could tell that she knew. She liked it and the big smile on drake's made me frown at the disgusted face. I ripped the photo in two and started crying. "why did i break up with you!" i sobbed and cried with mascara running down my face. Soon chad was sitting next to me patting my back. "sonny it will be ok." he said and tightly hugged me. "thanks chad. Hey i know that we were gonna go scare drake and his mistress but wanna go out sometime chad?" i said turning around and looking him in his deep blue eyes. He then started leaning and i knew what was coming and i leaned in too and i counted down the seconds. 3…2… and then i heard "sonny! Im home!" and i pulled back quickly and chad fell on me and i laughed and yelled "hey mom! In my room talking with chad." i smiled and helped chad up before my mom came to my room and i felt my phone vibrate. It was the same picture tyat was claimed to be me and chad but clearer. Chad looked over my should and said "sonny i know who those people are" then excited that i was gonna know i said "who?" then he said…


	9. Chapter 9: Leave Me Alone Im Lonely

**hey guys i know its been long since i have updated and you can blame it on my brother. he got the D-link takin away (again) so i could't update you guys when i was done with this chapter! but good thing is im half way done with chapter 11. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Inspired By Leave Me Alone (Im Lonely) By P!nk  
Chapter 9: Leave Me Alone (Im Lonely)

I waited for a responce and finally i broke the silence with me saying "who is it?" he was still frozen and i quickly decieded to peck him on the lips in attempt to unfreeze him and it worked. "its…" he said slowly "me and you" then i said "what! When?" then being cautious he said "the christmas party. We almost had sex that night but we realized what was happening and stopped before we could't. Sonny you dont remeber?" then i said scared "no. Was i drunk when it happened?" i said now frozen in my tracks. "i think so" chad then put his hand on my chin and focus my eyes on his icey blue ones. "chad we need to make sure that nothing gets out about this to the press and my mom. Im underage and it would give and marshall more of a reason to fire me." then my mom came in and said "find out about what?" then i said quickly "find out chad's fear of clowns." he sent me a look and i laughed slightly to draw away the akwardness and pushed my mom out of my room and said "go make dinner mom!" then i shut the door and locked it "ok honey! Stop whats wrong!" "bye mom!" i yelled. Then i said "chad, do you wanna say here tonight or go home?" then he walked over to swivel chair and sat down and said "i think i'll stay tonight here. You just need a friend around to take care of you." then he hugged me tightly and i flashed a slight smile.

CPOV

That night i was out in the living room trying to sleep but note, trying to sleep. The couch was hard lumpy and really uncomfortable to sleep on. The pillows were same but were hand woven and clearly too much stuffing in them. My back was already hurting and I was sitting on my side because it was really tiny. The couch was a baby blue-ish color and had pink blossom's on it. The pillow's matching. I felt a sharp pain in my back silently said "ow!" and thought to myself 'I'm fed up with pain. I'm going to sonny's room.' then i dragged myself of the couch and and walked slowly like a zombie to sonny's room tired. I looked at the clock and quitly groaned. It was 11:37. When i got their i did't see sonny but firgured that she went to the bathroom. I saw a couch the bigger then the on in the living room and laided down in it. It was more comfortble and i was able to lay on my back. I grabbed one of the pillow's off the floor and felt like i was on a cloud. Soon i drifted off to sleep and hoped for a better day.

When i woke up i fell on the floor and smiled then said "sonshine you up yet?" i heard no responce and smiled and said "sonny time to wake up!" and i still heard no responce. I got up from the floor and saw the best made and walked down the sun-kissed hallway and smelled the smell of pancakes,waffles, eggs and bacon. The sizziling practically made me float to the smell and found making it. I grabbed small peice of bacon and bit into it and said "hey where's sonny?" then she me a confused look and said "sonny's not up yet?" then i said "she probably went and spent the night at 'so random' connie. Dont worry i'll text her." then connie got a smile on her face of relief and i went back to sonny's room and grabbed my phone to text her. I then unlcoked my iphone and started to text sonny. I pressed send and my message sent read " hey sonny you at 'so random'?" i then waited and a reply came back "yeah i just need to be alone. Im with tawni and talking about drake and you." i then felt my heart jump. "what kind of stuff are you talkin about? About me?" "about your huge ego and how i asked you out. By the way what was your awnser?" well i was about to awnser that but i quickly got dressed and texted back "be right back your mom calling" then i raced down the stairs and jumped in my shiny black convertible and drove over to a near by flower shop. After getting a dozen of sonny's favorite flowers i drove to condor studio's to give her an awnser.

Once i reached the studio i saw her old pick-up truck and i parked by it. Then i realized that i left my phone at sonny's house but i did't care now i just needed to get to sonny. I then grabbed everything i needed and my mack falls stuff and walked inside and went straight to my dressing room and dropped off my mack falls crap and walked slowly and nerously of what to say when i got to sonny's dressing room. I walked past cloudy and rainy's dressing room and pasted the prop house. So i reached sonny's dressing room with no idea of what to say so i winged it, hoping for best. I knocked on the door and heard blondie saying "sonny i still cant beileve what you did." then the door opened and she turned to the open door to look at sonny and said "sonny you need to come over here" then blondie walked away down the hallway. "Sonny-" i stopped to kneel down and homd the glowing white roses out and contiuned saying "will you go out with me" i could see the excitment in her eyes and she covered her mouth from screaming and said "Omigosh Chad of coarse i will!" i felt like the happiest person on earth and then like it was planed i heard drake say behind me "sonny, i think we need to talk" she nodded and walked into her dressing room for a sec and came back and said "chad wait in my dressing room."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review!**

**xoxo,**

**Liz**


	10. Chapter 10: Solo

**Hey guys! Sorry for those who have been waiting for the next chapter! i have been putting it off and off more and more with writing Truth Or Dare. I got a big writers block on that because i dont know how to... umm never mind. **

**Disclaimer: dont own any of demi's songs ever or swac.**

* * *

Is This Really True 11  
Inspired by Demi Lovato's "Solo"  
Chapter 10: Solo

I grabbed a pen a wrote down

"Dear Chad,

Nothing makes me happier then that you asked me out but i did't want to reject you infront tawn and drake but i do love you truly but i know that i also asked you out and i worry sometimes weather i should have even asked you out in the first place. I know that i cant just go out with you yet, with the whole sex tape scandle.

I am having a big press confrence to clear all the rumors. Dont worry i wont tell about the christmas party part. The confrence will be held at 2pm will be on E! and all MTV channels. Please see me at 1:50pm before the confrence. We need to talk.

Forever & Always  
Sonny Munroe."

I taped the note to the inside of the dressing room door and left quickly so i would not have to run into him. I knew he would get it because his rehersal's finish at 2.

Later around 1:50 i heard i knock on the door and i opened it to see chad."well we got done 10 mins ago. Early" then i saw that a glare was getting sent to me and i said " you got my note?" then he nodded and i said " im sorry chad. I just think that because the sex tape think and us going out would give more of a reason to just say its true. Im just gonna say the people in our tape were posers and that the one in drake's was that it was with him and another girl that he was cheating on me with." i then took a step back and looked around to see what time it was, 1:55. I then grabbed my bag and heard a loud "moo" and i grabbed my phone and awnsered it. "hello?"

", we are ready for the confrence. You can come and start now." i then replied "ok. I will come down now to get ready." then i hung up and got yet again another glare from chad and said "im going to get ready for the conference." then as i was walking out chad grabbed my hand and said "im coming with you." i shook my head and i tryed to get my hand back but wasn't able to. "chad you cant go." he then said "watch me." i then quickly got my hand back and ran away so chad could not follow me.

I ran to the confrence room and saw a couple reporters there early. Tween Weekly, People, E! And MTV Channels. I sat back in one of the chairs on the stage with the podeium. I then started to see more reporter's file into the room and i swallowed my fear (guess what song that is from for a shout-out) and saw my watch read 2:25 and i grabbed a glass of water of the table next to me and drank it fast. I saw the rest of the reporters file in and the back doors were closed. I then sat up and a million lights went off almost making me fall back.

I grabbed the mic and started the confrence. "Hello everyone and thanks for making it to this press confrence. I just wanna start with the topic of the scadalous sex tape rumor's" i said and i heard clearly "Sonny! MTV channel, do you know who the people in the sex tape for you and drake are?" i then thought for a second and said " no i do not but i will say drake is the male in the tape but the female is unidentifed." then they responded "so drake cheated on you?" then i said back "yes, when i confronted him about it he said that it was from a couple years ago but clearly when i saw the picture's he resembled like he does to this very day. To make it clear also me and drake also have broken up." then i heard ryan say "sonny! Is that the real reason for breaking up with Drake?" proud i heard this question i said "it is one of the reason i did, the other was i went to go vist him one day with my best friend Chad and i went over because i was suppious about the photo from the tape, but when i got there i caught him making out with someone that was not me." i said clearly and grabbed my glass of water again and took a sip.

Then the Spokeswoman for People spoke up and said "so onto the next tape about you and chad. Was that one real or fake?" i then heard and thought should i tell the truth or that they were poser's that looked like us. "i- the tape with who was said to be me and chad is FAKE. It was a couple of poser's trying to get their 15 minuete's of fame." then they spoke again saying "we have had a look at the photo ourself's and saw that the people resemble you quite well. The same height of hair, same color of eye's and well same tattoo of the word 'Love' on your shoulder from when you just started out on 'So Random!'." i was left speechless and just when it could't get any worse i saw behind the curtain speareating the stage from the backstage i saw Chad ready to walk on stage and i said "i will be right back everyone" and quickly walked backstage and said to Chad "what the hell! I told you not to come! Do you ever listen?" i basically yelled quietly so they could not hear. "Sonny i told you im gonna tell truth. Even if it kills my career." i then at that moment how he can not think for anyone else but himself "Chad but how about mine! I wanna stay on 'So Random!', i wanna stay in Hollywood. Not move back to Wisconsin over some drunken mistake." i then realized that some from the press had heard and they were talking to each other about what i had just saod and i quickly grabbed Chad by the 'Mackenzie Falls' tie and pulled him onto stage and said "Chad here will tell you the truth since i told him not to come and he dosen't listen either.

So i will turn it over to Chad" he stumble's onto stage and falls back a little and a million lights of camrea's go off and he keeps his cool. He then waits till they stop and say "Everyone, i just wanna say that the truth is those people in the video are um (cough) posers" he then walked off stage and left me shocked. "Chad, have you seen 's tattoo?" dammit! Chad then came back saying "No i have not seen it. I did not even know of it" he then glare's at me and i felt akward and theb heard then again say "Chad one last question! Are you and dating?" then i got up on the stage ready to say "no" but Chad quickly kissed me. When i felt his lips for the first time i smiled and kissed him back. Then when he pulled back i whispered quietly "meet me back at my dressing room after the confrence" then i smiled and backed away smiling a huge grin. "Sonny, are you and Chad dating?" i smiled again and said "Yes" Chad was right next to me also smiling.

"Sonny, we hate to ask again but after learning this infomation, Are the people in the photo you and Chad?" the dreaded question "I have to tell the truth, and the truth is. Yes." they all gasped and i added "It was a mistake what happened that night, i actually dod not know about the accident till Chad reconized the photo and i do not know how or who put that video up." i then looked at my watch and another spokeswoman said "So Chad took adventage of you?"

"No! I was drunk at the time and i probably did know but i forgot because of the drinks and remember you can loose memory's sometimes."

"So now you are saying that you drink?"

"No, i stopped after that night and it was my first time. It was at a party and got a little out of hand-"

I checked my watch again. "Ok we have ran out of time and now i gotta go practice. Thank you for coming." i then ran off stage with chad and then i noticed something missing when i was fully behind the curtain,

"CHAD!" he had found a way outof my grasp and was posing in picture's. I grabbed the curtain and saw a couple fans posing with him. "CH-" he cut me off with a sweet peck on the lips and i grabbed him by the tie and dragged him behind the stage and said "Chad you have A JOB! Go and do it!" i smiled and pulled him all the way to his stage and gave him a sweet and short kiss and let him go "bye chad" i tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and walked away smiling.

"Bye Sonny." he smiled and walked away. As i heard the door close i waited awhile then walked away and squeled. I then walked to my set and saw i was early. I then saw marshall and he came up to me and said "Sonny, due to the discoveries from the confrence is suspending you till further notice of what to do. You are still getting paid dont worry." "b-but marshall, i wanna tell the truth and well i had to say that stuff. Marshall please dont fire me!" he then said "Im sorry sonny but your possibilites are really high that you will get fired. I told your castmates that you are already gone and well, you have to leave now Sonny." "Are you serioise? Is this really true?" he nodded his head and walked away. I took the advice, no actually orders and i walked to my car. Walking on my way there i saw though a window Chad talking to the director and looking straight at me. I was at my car and he could still see me. I then broke down crying and i saw him run out and thats when i got in my old pick-up truck and started my car. I then saw Chad running to me and i struggled to start it and i could't. "Sonny!" he yelled running in his Mackenzie Falls uniform. I then broke down crying and he was in the passenger seat padding my back. Between the sob's i said "I lost" i sobbed more "my" i took a deep breathe amd said "my job." he then said "Sonny im really really sorry, this is my fault" he ran his hands in his gold locks and kept saying that over and over again. "Chad, Chad! CHAD!" he stopped cursing himself and i said "its not your fault!" i said to stop him. I kissed him and soon i felt tears on falling down on me.

I pulled away and said "Chad, dont cry." he looked at me and said "im not crying, The great CDC does not cry." i then laughed and looked up and saw it was raining. "Come on Sonny, lets go back Mackenzie Falls." i nodded and walked with him talking about what the episode is about. I laughed when he was saying how many times he had to yell "NO!" i found the number amazingly high. 7 times. I saw and hid my face and looked down. I heard also telling Chad what had happened with my job. Then almost when i stopped listenin i heard him say "Sonny can work at the Falls. I mean everyone knowing that everyone at the Falls is scadlous." i heard nothing for awhile but keeping my head down (he never did notice it was me) i heard him say "True, sure. She can do Mackenzie Falls. That way we keep both of our stars." i almost wanted to start making out with Chad to thank him but then Mr. Condor said "You and will be sharing a dressing room. Since i do know now that you two are dating. You wont mind, right Chad?" i heard Chad then say "No of coarse not sir."

"Good,see you later Chad. Bye Chad's friend" i then waited till Chad said i was clear and looked up. I had a big smile on my face and gave Chad a peck on the lips again smiling. I walked with him to his dressing room. I got stare's and i heard Portlyn say "Whats Sonny doing here?" to Trevor and im guessing they did see the confrence so i then showed them what they missed. I kissed Chad passinotately i felt him smile and i pulled back and held onto his tie and pulled him into his dressing room with luckly was not too far and when we got in his dressing room and i locked it and kissed him again. "Chad do you think they got the message?" i smiled and hugged him tightly saying "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" over and over again. " your welcome sonshine anything to keep you near me and safe."

"Chad im going home. I need some time alone i will see you tomorrow." i walked out happy i got a job but that it was on Mackenzie Falls the best show ever, next to 'So Random!'. I walked fast to my truck. I need to be alone for a while i dont feel good and well Mom is still in Wisconsin. That reminds me that i need to call her. Maybe instead text her. I then grabbed my phone and texted "Hey how is the trip so far?" i put my phone away and grabbed my bag off the ground and opened the door hearing the creek while opening it. I closed it fastly and it shook a little. I pulled out of the Condor parking lot and looked both ways then pulled out into a lane and headed home for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! Luv you guys!**

**Xoxo, **

**Liz**


End file.
